warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Lieutenant Lech Kril
Lieutenant Lech Kril is the final boss of Ceres, and makes an appearance on Phobos alongside Captain Vor as a dual boss battle on the planet. A revered war hero clad in impenetrable armor and armed with his signature hammer and ice/fire abilities, Lech Kril is a formidable adversary for any Tenno attempting to take him down. *He can be found on the mission Exta on Ceres and Iliad on Phobos. **On Ceres, after defeating him and finishing the mission, players can receive a Frost Helmet, Chassis or Systems blueprint. Upon death, Lieutenant Lech Kril has a chance of dropping an Orokin Cell. **On Phobos, he rewards Miter parts and its blueprint, or the Twin Gremlins blueprint. He also drops blueprints for Trinity components. Appearances Lieutenant Lech Kril wears a unique set of body armor and wields the Gorgon and Brokk. This fight comes in two phases, with different abilities and attacks for each. Taunts Lieutenant Lech Kril, like other bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''And I will strike down upon (Player name) with great vengeance and furious anger!'' *''The sound of hammer shattering ice is pure auditory perfection.'' *''Beneath those suits exist flesh. Flesh bleeds. (Player name) bleeds.'' *''I have seen and conquered many clans. (Clan name) will be next!'' *''Does that second-skin peel away just as easy as the first?'' *''Grineer immortality begins with the strike of my hammer!'' *''I am Lieutenant Lech Kril. My hammer awaits your skull.'' *''I forgot my nails... I guess (Player name) will have to do!'' *''Trust me when I say you won't feel a thing.'' *''You ever get hammered in that suit?'' *''Hold still and I'll make this quick.'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Arsenal Phase 1 Kril is completely invincible. He will use his Gorgon throughout the battle on ranged targets, though occasionally he will use a lethal Freeze ability. He will resort to his Brokk to knock a target away when they get too close. Alternatively, he will slam the ground with his hammer, casting Ice Wave. Both abilities guarantee a proc. Kril prefers to stand his ground and tank all firepower, unlike most Grineer personnel. He is only vulnerable to high amounts of damage when all four coolant tubes on his cooling pack are destroyed, which will then shift the battle to Phase 2. Phase 2 Lieutenant Lech Kril will burst into fire and dispose of his Gorgon and equip his Brokk hammer, exclusively resorting to melee attacks while turning all of his based abilities into slightly altered based versions. Alternatively, he may throw his hammer at medium range targets like a boomerang. Despite possessing heavy armor, his melee capability and speed increases by a great margin. He is capable of catching up to a Tenno and his swing speed is noticeably faster. One must be careful as his combination of attacks can down an inexperienced Tenno. Abilities Phase 1 Phase 2 Strategy In General In Phase 1, Lech Kril is impervious to damage and the coolant pack on his back must first be destroyed to render him vulnerable. Aiming at his back will bring up a seperate health bar to the left of his current one in various parts of the pack with very small hit boxes; shooting it will cause one of its four pipes to pop off and wave frantically in the air. In this state, the next time Lech Kril attempts to slam his hammer or throw an Ice Dart, he will be frozen solid (In order to get him to do so, you may either wait or back away while blocking with your melee weapon); attacking the pack while he is frozen will destroy the dislodged pipe. This process of dislodging a pipe, freezing him and destroying the pipe must be repeated three more times to destroy all four pipes, at which point he becomes vulnerable to damage. It is recommended to always stay close to cover during this phase. Although his Freeze can be dodged by keeping an eye on Kril's motion, being close to cover can save you if you do accidentally get hit by a Dart and become frozen. Being caught out in the open while frozen can result in getting heavily damaged or killed by Kril's Gorgon. In Phase 2, while he only can be taken down mostly by kiting, most of his attacks are predictable. His Brokk will glow brightly when thrown, note that Kril is stationary while throwing the hammer and until it returns, giving an opportunity to damage him. When using his Fire Wave, Kril will lift his hammer before slamming it to the ground, giving players time to dodge. If Kril charges at you and he's faster than you, do not keep running away. Instead, run towards him and flank besides or over him. This will make him try to swing his hammer down on you, thus temporarily stopping his movements, while getting away from his attack. Utilizing Warframe Abilities Ash's Smoke Screen, Loki's Invisibility or Shade's Ghost will cloak the player, creating a big opportunity for you to destroy his cryo pack. Loki's Decoy and Saryn's Molt are also invaluable for distracting Lech Kril's gunfire while exposing him to attacks from the Tenno. Frost's Snow Globe slows Lech Kril's ice-based melee attacks, allowing his target to walk out of the way while increasing the length of time when he is vulnerable during his first phase. Rhino's Rhino Stomp can be used to disconnect the pipes without having to shoot the back. Nova's Molecular Prime can be used to slow Kril to make it easier to hit his weak points. Zephyr is also probably the best "hard counter" there is to him. Using Turbulence you can ignore most of his shots from his Gorgon (and all of the other enemies around you). Using Tail Wind and Dive Bomb you can easily detach the tubes on his back without having to worry about landing tricky slam attacks. And Tornado will help you keep the random enemies off of you. If you get good enough at this you can easily solo him without having to worry about finding a team. Valkyr's Hysteria can be used to revive fragile teammates, as a distraction for teammates to shoot his backpack and tempt Lech Kril into using his ice wave to freeze himself. Also, Valkyr can hit his backpack by a melee attack on his back, although this may require more practice. It also makes Phase 2 laughably easy. Chroma's Spectral Scream used in the boss' back will always get a tube. Trivia *Lieutenant Lech Kril is a revered war hero among the Grineer. While his assassination will result in increased stability for the solar system and intimidate the rest of the Grineer, Lotus dislikes the fact that it will also make him a martyr to his people. *He looked like a larger Grineer Butcher before Update 7, and wielded a Fragor instead. *Currently, there is a chance that a glitch could happen after one or more of his cooling tubes has been severed, causing the battle against him to become stuck on Phase 1, in which the Cryo pack cannot be damaged further. This glitch happens randomly, no matter which Warframes are present (tested) *Kril appears in the Warframe Open Beta trailer, though still wielding the Manticore, rather than the current Brokk. *He was the first boss to undergo a major revamp, receiving a more complex boss battle and unique voice-acting and animations. *Prior to Update 7.5, he used the Manticore instead of the Brokk. *He also was the first boss to have a special death animation. Prior to Update 8, on death, he would fall flat on the ground like a downed player before actually dying. It took a little time for him to bleed out on his own, but one could finish him to shorten the time. After Update 8, he now has a new death animation where he falls to his knees and collapses before erupting in a fiery explosion. *Lieutenant Lech Kril's taunt "And I will strike down upon (player name) with great vengeance and furious anger!" ''Is a reference to a scene in Pulp Fiction, in which Samuel L. Jackson states the same as a quote from the Bible's book Ezekiel 25:17 (Which was a dramatized version from the original Bible quote, "And I will execute great vengeance upon them with furious rebukes; and they shall know that I am the LORD, when I shall lay my vengeance upon them.") *As of Update 11, his shields can be damaged during Phase 1. Although he is still invulnerable, bleeding effect from Slash-based weapons will directly damage his health. *His rank is somewhat unusual for a supposed 'war hero', as Lieutenants are generally lesser-ranking commissioned officers in current military terms, only three or four steps above the lowest possible rank. It is possible that Kril has not been an officer for long, or that Grineer officers are assigned their ranks/titles on a different basis; perhaps based off the size of the force they command or their overall long-term experience, rather than personal combat experience. Alternately, his status as a war hero may be entirely fabricated as a propaganda campaign, and his title/rank chosen on purpose. Bugs * * It is possible to stealth kill Kril and glitch the game out causing the mission to freeze and leave Vor as the only boss left in Phobos. Any attempt to kill Vor will be futile as Vor becomes invisible and it is impossible to kill him. * Procing Radiation can cause him to bug out and making the mission impossible to complete. (Ceres) * Sometimes when Kril says the phrase, "''I am Lieutenant Lech Kril. My hammer awaits your skull." ''it will be replaced with, "''I am /Lotus/Language/Game/Question Mark. My hammer awaits your skull." ** This is actually the location in the game files where the phrase is located. Why this occurs is currently unknown. ** Sometimes Kril stops attacking (but able to move and aim) and becomes completely invincible. This problem occurs more often on Phobos, and appears tied to Vor being killed first. *During his boss fight intro, his Brokk may somehow disappear, with only the ice particle effects remaining. fr:Lieutenant Lech Kril Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer Category:Update 8